


[PODFIC] Nightmare On The Rocinante

by LordGrimwing



Category: The Expanse (TV), The Expanse Series - James S. A. Corey
Genre: Gen, Minor Jim Holden/Naomi Nagata, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post Book 4, Post-Season/Series 04, Pulled a 'Gone With The Wind', as in there is one swear word right at the end, mix of book and show canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordGrimwing/pseuds/LordGrimwing
Summary: Holden wakes up from a vivid nightmare. Maybe, it wasn't just in his head and maybe it wasn't just his dream.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[PODFIC] Nightmare On The Rocinante

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bad At Dying](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/738690) by Spot991. 
  * Inspired by [Nightmare On The Rocinante](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874953) by [LordGrimwing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordGrimwing/pseuds/LordGrimwing). 



> So, this work is inspired by a story over on Fanfiction.net (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12013470/1/Bad-At-Dying) which explains how Miller survived the end of season 4. You do not need to read that to understand what happens in this story, just know that Miller added himself to the Roci's computer system before crap went south on Ilus.
> 
> As a heads up, there is one swear word at the end of the story (Amos is a swearer, what can I say?).
> 
> Feedback is always great and as this is my first podfic (of my first Expanse fic) I would love to know what people think. 
> 
> Recorded and edited using Audacity.

https://soundcloud.com/user-174720403/nightmare-on-the-rocinante

If your browser does not support the audio element, you can still [download this podfic](https://soundcloud.com/user-174720403/nightmare-on-the-rocinante).

[LordGrimwing](https://soundcloud.com/user-174720403) · [Nightmare On The Rocinante](https://soundcloud.com/user-174720403/nightmare-on-the-rocinante)


End file.
